<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noctis Oculi by watcherswatchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807454">Noctis Oculi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers'>watcherswatchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reveal, finding out, word count: less than 1k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Prompt: <i>Demon Shane. We all know and love him. What does he do? What's his backstory? How does Ryan find out he's a demon? What's hell like?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noctis Oculi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane had gotten sloppy. He’d been careful for centuries— <em>centuries</em>— to not get himself caught. And he’d been careful to not fall in love with anyone. And because of this one stupid, adorable, pain in the ass man who doesn’t know fucking boundaries, he outed himself as a demon. Could he have lied? Yeah, he probably could have lied his way out, or… released Ryan’s memories. He could have done something, but instead he told the truth.</p><p>Ryan stood in front of him. Shane was nude— <em>fully</em> nude— no glamour or anything. His horns stood out, his sharp teeth were bared. He didn’t have a dick— at least not a human one… His long fingers ended in short, sharp claws. His skin was navy blue and his eyes were deep purple, speckled with white.</p><p>“I’m— yeah, Ryan. I’m a demon. Have been for millennia.” Shane started to glamour his body, bit by bit. He hadn’t had time to rest; he couldn’t do it all at once. He got rid of the teeth first, the dark eyes. The horns followed. Shane pulled on some boxers from the pile on the floor. He figured Ryan could deal with blue skin before he could deal with everything else.</p><p>“You’re—” Ryan’s hands fisted against his side. “This whole time?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “This whole time?!” He started pacing the room. “You weren’t going to tell me? But I’m your best friend.”</p><p>Shane ran his fingers through his own hair. “No,” he whispered, avoiding Ryan’s gaze. “No, I hadn’t planned on it.” He tugged on a shirt and walked out of his room to crawl on the couch. He curled up, his knees brought to his chest. “You’re the first person to ever find out about me, you know. Ever.”</p><p>Ryan dropped onto the other end of the couch, curling himself up to look at Shane. The blue leached from his skin in small spots on his body that spread. The spots grew, and eventually Shane’s skin was back to its normal pigment.</p><p><em>Well… his normal glamoured skin pigment</em>, Ryan supposed. “Why?”</p><p>Shane played with the edge of a blanket tossed over the edge of the couch. “Why haven’t I ever let anyone find out or why did you?” He tugged at the blanket until it covered his lap.</p><p>Ryan reached his legs over and shoved his feet under the blanket. “Both? I— This is a dream, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Would you rather it that way?”</p><p>Ryan looked down at his lap. He was picking at a spare thread that was fraying from the holes in his jeans. “I don’t know.” This all felt vaguely dream-like. The lights felt fuzzy and everything seemed far too calm. “Is it a dream?”</p><p>Shane shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Ryan nodded and tugged at the thread again. “Didn’t think so… So what’s your job here? There has to be something. Is it me?”</p><p>Shane shook his head again. “No. I’m just bad at being a demon. I’m sure that doesn’t surprise you at all.” He stretched his legs out, brushing against Ryan’s thigh. “I don’t enjoy punishing people. I don’t want to harvest souls or trick people into deals. Never liked the feeling of possession. I never felt in place down there. I’d spend centuries asleep and then I’d wake up for a while, see if current events fit my fancy. If not, back to sleep.”</p><p>Ryan watched Shane closely. He didn’t look scared, per se, but maybe worried? “So no great family ties in Hell, huh?”</p><p>Shane snorted. “No, not exactly. I’m kinda the black sheep of the family. Small, doesn’t like to torture or steal or lie. I enjoy popcorn way too much.” Shane looked up at Ryan and saw a shy smirk on his face. “Nah, they never liked me down there. It’s much better up here with you.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re the small one?”</p><p>“Runt, here baby. You think I’m tall, you should meet my siblings. Well… half siblings.” Shane curled his knees back up. “So… when do you want me gone?” he asked. His voice was small and he was shaking. “Don’t worry, I can make it so I never existed in your lives, just tell me when.”</p><p>Ryan’s face jerked up from where it had fallen back to the thread on his pants. “I don’t want you gone. What the fuck?”</p><p>Shane shrugged but didn’t look at him. “I don’t know. It’s never happened before. I don’t— I don’t know what to do. Why wouldn’t you want me gone? You’ve made it very clear to me, to everyone, how you feel about demons. Which, I am, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, catching on to that fact, asshole,” Ryan snapped and Shane leaned away from Ryan. Ryan sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I’m freaking out here, man. What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Just give me an answer— stay or go.”</p><p>Ryan growled in frustration and tugged at the ends of his hair. “Why is this all up to me?! Why couldn’t you have just… Why?” Ryan shot up off the couch and paced Shane’s living room.</p><p>Shane watched him carefully. “I really never wanted you to find out,” Shane said.”I didn’t want you to hate me, to be scared of me.”</p><p>Ryan stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to look at Shane. “Show me your real form again,” he said. “I want to see you.”</p><p>Shane closed his eyes and shifted, almost scared to open them again. Finally, he felt the change finish and he opened his eyes, blinking up at Ryan.</p><p>Ryan breathed out a stuttering sigh, walking over to hold Shane’s face. “Even like this,” he said, tugging at Shane’s curved horns. “I could never be scared of you.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Shane’s, looking deep into his eyes, shining like the night sky.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Ryan shrugged with one shoulder. “Because I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally gonna be smut. sorry it wasn't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>